


Thanksgiving

by Voyaelm



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angus carves his first turkey im so proud, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voyaelm/pseuds/Voyaelm
Summary: Taako and Lup cook a giant meal for their friends and family.





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if other people are gonna write something like this for Thanksgiving, and if this isn't original, I'm super sorry! I really like this holiday, and I really like Taako, so this was born. Hope you enjoy!

Waking up at 7 AM on a Thursday morning sounds like pure hell to Taako, but when Lup comes into his room with a pair of aprons and a bright smile, it's everything but.

 

She gives him enough time to get dressed, then shoves him out into the kitchen to get the turkey into the oven to slow roast. The oven door closes and the two fist bump before going to opposite sides of the kitchen to start preparing the rest of the dishes.

 

4 hours later, Barry, just after waking up, walks over to Lup who is bent over the turkey, poking at the meat with a thermometer. His arms come around her waist when she grabs the turkey baster. The turkey was done 30 minutes ago, Taako insisted, but oh no. It needed to be basted and cooked even lower for a while longer, according to his darling, darling sister.

 

He leans over her shoulder, watching her carefully baste the turkey. She smirks and motions for Taako to hand her the wooden spoon sitting on the counter. With a raised eyebrow, he swaps her, taking the half full baster in hand. 

 

Lup moved her hand down to her hip, rears the spoon back and _fucking cracks it against Barry's ass_. He jumps back with a shout, pushing Lup against the counter. Taako snort-laughs, hands bracing himself on the counter to keep him from falling on the kitchen floor.

 

Lup's laughing too, turned around to watch Barry rub at the sore skin with a pout. She wipes a tear from her eye. 

 

“Ow.”

 

“Go get dressed, babe. We've got about an hour and a half before everyone gets here,” Lup says, drumming the spoon against her hand. Barry smiles, and leans in to kiss her.

 

“Course.” He turns heel and heads back into his and Lup's room with a grin on his face. Gross.

 

Taako hands the squeeze bottle back to Lup so she can finish moistening the meat. He lifts himself up to sit on the counter, watching his sister from above.

 

“Doing some scouting up there, bro?”

 

“Yeah, I'm trying to find the illusive Grim Reaper that was suppose to be here 20 minutes ago, but _fuck_ he's a sneaky one.” 

 

“He's probably curled up behind a rock, destroying a fantasy zebra to feed his young, sun bathing, doing paperwork, y’know. Normal things for their species.”

 

“You and Barry too?”

 

“Hells yeah! Who the fuck do you think his young is?” 

 

“Have I ever mentioned that I love you so much, like holy shit?”

 

“Once or twice, yeah. But, in all honesty, he's probably supes busy. Stop being such a goober about it.” She prods and pokes at his leg, staring up at him. 

 

“I know, just. He's _always_  on time, like. Scarily so.” Lup, in response, just reiterates her previous statement which earns her a head turn and a pout.

 

Seconds later, a burst of dark energy swirls through the room and a tall, dark, and _very_ handsome figure steps out of the tear.

 

Taako jumps off the counter and runs over to tightly hug Kravitz. Kravitz brings an arm up to rest against his back, the other akimbo at his side. 

 

“I'm sorry, last minute job.” Kravitz leans to peck Taako on the cheek. “Did I miss anything?” 

 

“Nothing important, just finishing up the turkey.” Lup answers, pushing said bird into the oven. “Maggie and Merle are already here. So a literal fuck-ton of dick jokes.” 

 

“Sounds important to me; say Lup? How much is a ‘ _literal fuck-ton_ ’ exactly?”

 

“About six-” Kravitz snerks, (Taako's sure there is a better word but snerks is what comes to mind) cutting Lup off. “-hundred.” 

 

“Oh.” He stops and turns his attention the elf hanging off his clothes. “How are you doing, Taako?”

 

“You look nice,” Taako blurts out, hand carding over Kravitz’s suit. Not the correct answer to his boyfriend's question, but that’s all he's getting. And, Taako isn't wrong. Kravitz always dresses so nicely, but the Raven Queen has been working him, Barry, and Lup senseless. Taako hasn't _properly_ seen him in weeks. 

 

Kravitz chuckles, deep and soft and so damn handsome. “Thank you. You look stunning, yourself.” He motions to Taako and his floor-length skirt and long blouse. He still has his apron on, the fabric covered in flour, eggs, and turkey gravy. Which he realizes is press against Kravitz’s suit so he pulls away. Not too quickly, but not too not quickly. 

 

There is no food residue on him, and that's what's Taako's thankful for this Thanksgiving.

 

“Anything I can help with?” Kravitz asks, the question directed at both him and Lup. Taako is a fraction of a second away from answering ‘yes, you can bring your sweet ass to the couch and get your snuggle on with yours truly’ but Lup beats him to the punch.

 

“Go get the boys to help you set the table, Krav. I'm gonna steal Taako to help me finish the food.” Kravitz politely nods, lets go of Taako, and walks from the kitchen into the main room. 

 

“My boy.” Taako purses his lips together when Lup tugs on his collar to bring him back to the food. Her doing this almost chokes him. “You bitch!”

 

She laughs, and it breaks into a gasp when he throws a handful of flour directly at her face. He glares at her and she glares back. _We’re even_ her eyes say. His agree.

 

Magnus, Merle, and Kravitz come in to grab silverware out of the drawers, plates from the cabinet, and finished food off the counter when the twins get back to work. Barry comes out of their room in his signature jeans and a white tee shirt. He steals a roll, then scampers back to the living room to chat.

 

Everyone starts to arrive closer to the time lunch was set to start, knocks to the door coming every few minutes. Well, two knock sets coming about ten minutes apart, but oh well. It was still annoying.

 

Everyone sits down at the table when Taako yells, “Prepare yourselves, homies! Taako's got the turkey!”

 

He smiles as he brings the turkey out of the kitchen to set it on the magically extended table. There is a perfect place for it; the turkey sized hole in the direct center of the table. Magnus has to move the rolls so Taako can sit it down without dropping it, but other that it, it's great. 

 

All of his friends and family are here: Lup, Barry, Merle, Magnus, Davenport, Angus, Kravitz.

 

Lucretia is here too, despite Taako's ‘constant, petulant whining.’ Lup's words, not his. Taako doesn't _whine_. He was just very adament on not having her. But, since Lup always gets her way, she's here.

 

The day is bright, the glass shows leaves covering the ground, and the room is hospitable and warm. It's not just great, it's perfect.

 

Taako sets a large, serrated knife beside the turkey and takes his seat between Angus and Kravitz.

 

Angus gasps, hands going over his mouth. “Can I carve the turkey, sir?” He asks, voice filled with child-like glee.

 

“Sure, Anges. Just have Magnus help. Don't need a last minute trip to the ER.” He nods, getting up out of his chair and walking over to said man. Magnus grabs the carving knife set beside the pan and hands it to Angus. 

 

Taako watches on happily as the two cut slices of turkey off, juice spilling out from the cuts to pool at the bottom.

 

The bones have been properly removed, disposed of, and/or savagely torn apart for a wish. Damn Magnus and his stupid strong arms (and his dumb wish; he wished for dogs.)

 

Once half of the meat is in slices, Magnus makes Angus set the knife down. He smiles lopsidedly when his curls are tussled. Magnus doles out the bird while Angus sits down in his chair.

 

Taako's hands gently shake when everyone's plate is full, food on forks getting lifted into their mouth. He _knows_  it's fine; Lup was kind enough to taste test every dish, after insisting with a spoonful of unfinished mashed potatoes in her mouth. 

 

A hand covers one of his, and it stops shaking immediately. He looks up at Kravitz, at his bright smile, at his soft and acknowledging nod. Taako smiles back and lifts a roll off his plate, taking a bite out it. Then immediately regretting it because of he forgot to put butter on it. 

 

The face he makes it apparently hilarious because Merle chuckles at him. “Not up to your high standards?” Taako shrugs.

 

“No butter.” Merle hums his assent, returning back to his plate and digging into the turkey. 

 

Each time someone bites into one of the different dishes, there is a vocalization, then a consensus on just how good everything tastes. It fills Taako with warmth.

 

He honestly thought that the domestic atmosphere would be overwhelming, but it's surprisingly welcome. Everyone sitting here, his _family_ , surrounding him with happiness and love.

 

Dinner finishes up without a hitch -- if you don't count Lup throwing a bread roll at Merle -- and everyone heads into the living area for the cider Taako pulls from the fridge. 

 

Taako and Kravitz clear everyone's plates and put all the food away, sectioning it away for people to take home. Taako doesn't feel like eating turkey for a month after this.

 

“Hey, Taako?” 

 

“Yeah, handsome?” 

 

“Dinner was absolutely divine. Thank you for cooking.” Taako looks at Kravitz, dropping a couple of plates and spoons into the sink. Kravitz’s eyes are filled with adoration, as they always are, and he's smiling.

 

“It's no problem,” Taako leans against the counter by the sink, “I was happy to.”

 

“Let me help you with the dishes.” Kravitz shoves up the sleeves of his button down, jacket left on the back of his dinner chair. Taako shakes his head.

 

“It's fine.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah, go entertain all those nerds, I'll finish these.” Taako motions to the pile of dishes in the sink. “Just save me a glass of cider, yeah?” 

 

“Of course,” Kravitz mumbles, kissing Taako on the lips before leaving his line of sight to go be welcomed by his family.

 

_Welcomed_ , Taako sighs, _Gods, that's a good feeling_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And thats a wrap! Thanks for reading. If you have any criticism, praise, or requests to write something, please comment below! Comments make me so happy and help me write more stories involving my boys (and my girls.)


End file.
